A slide closure of this type is described in more detail for example in EP 2 056 983. It basically consists of a closure plate resting against a sleeve of the vessel and a slide plate that can be displaced relative to the latter and against which the spout nozzle is pressed by means of the carrying ring. The aforementioned components of the slide closure are known to be parts made of refractory materials which are subject to a large degree of wear in casting operation. They must therefore be monitored regularly and be replaced if necessary.
In modern continuous casting plants, the maintenance and servicing work taking place here has lately been carried out automatically in a maintenance station of the plant by a robot installed here. From time to time, the emptied vessels, for example steel ladles, are brought to the maintenance station together with the slide closure fastened to these vessels, and here in particular, the refractory wearing parts are monitored, cleaned and if necessary replaced by new replacement parts.
This work is carried out by the robot that is surrounded here by, among other things, a tool magazine, a stock of replacement parts, a cementing station, a waste container and one or more repositories or intermediate repositories with connection points for electricity, compressed air, oxygen, hydraulic oil etc. The robot automatically carries out the maintenance and servicing work with the aid of appropriate tools which it takes from the tool magazine in each individual case.